tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach
Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas and Percy discover an old slow coach in the scrap yard. She looks very dirty, but is in perfect shape so they try to help her. Meanwhile, James runs into trouble when his fuel tankers catch on fire. The fire fighters soon help him by putting out the fire. Later that day, there is another fire at the workmen's hut close to where Thomas and Percy were taking on water. Unfortunately, the firemen discover that they ran out of water after putting out James' fire. Thomas suggests that they use the water from his and Percy's tanks. The plan works well and the fire was soon put out, but the workmen's hut is destroyed. Percy comes up with the idea of using Old Slow Coach as the workmen's new hut. So, after being cleaned up, she happily enjoys her new life. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Old Slow Coach * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * The Scrapyards * The Flour Mill * The Lighthouse * Sodor Shipping Company * Brendam (mentioned) Trivia * Elements of the magazine story Fire are used. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, Donald, Douglas, City of Truro, and Toad can be seen in the background in shots of the scrapyard. * In the first shot of Thomas and Percy at the scrapyard, Big Mickey's model from TUGS can be spotted. * In the Latin American dub, Old Slow Coach is referred to as a male. * When Thomas and Percy puff to see what they can do to the fire at the workmen's hut, behind them in the background at Tidmouth Hault the station masters house from Thomas Comes to Breakfast can be seen. Goofs * The new station at Tidmouth Hault now appears to be a shed. * It would have been dangerous to uncouple James from several burning oil tankers. * If the fuel truck fire was lit by fuel, then dousing it with water would simply spread it. * In one scene, Thomas' scared face mask is missing the eyebrows. * In one shot of Old Slow Coach at the scrapyard, Percy and his trucks are missing. * When Thomas and Percy shunt their trucks in the sidings, Percy's eyes are wonky. * When the guard says "It's quite a mess", Thomas lurches forward a bit. * When James cries "Help!", his eyes are wonky. * The term "guard" is used at one point in the US narration. * When Percy says "you said the countryside runs got you all fired up James", his lamp is wonky. * In the time it would've taken for the fuel truck fire to spread, the pressurised air in the fuel trucks would've lead to a boiling liquid expansion vapour explosion first. * When the narrator says "They reach the siding and his driver give the alarm" James is covered in smoke dust but when driver says "It's dangerous" James is clean. However, when Thomas and Percy arrives, James is covered in smoke dust again. In other languages Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoachtitlecard.png|UK title card File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowcoachUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoachSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:OldSlowCoach2.jpg File:Thefireengines.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach1.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach2.png|James File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach3.png|Percy, James, and Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach4.png|Percy and James File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach5.png|Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach at the scrapyards File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach6.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach7.png|James passes the flour mill File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach8.png|The fuel wagon leaks File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach9.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach10.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach11.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach12.png|Percy at Tidmouth Hault File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach14.png|Thomas couples to Old Slow Coach File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach15.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach16.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach17.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach18.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach19.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach20.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach21.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach22.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach23.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach24.png|Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach25.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach26.png|Percy File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach27.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach28.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach29.png|The Scrapyards File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach30.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach31.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach32.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach33.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach34.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach35.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach36.png|Percy's driver File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach37.png|The yard manager File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach38.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach39.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach40.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach41.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach42.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach43.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach44.png|The guard File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach45.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach46.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach47.png|The fireman File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach48.png|Thomas at Tidmouth Hault File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach49.png|Thomas and Percy at the water towers File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach50.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach51.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach52.png|The workmen's hut on fire File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach53.png|Thomas' driver File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach54.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach55.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach56.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach57.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach58.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach59.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach60.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach61.png|Thomas and Percy's drivers File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach62.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach63.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach64.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach65.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach66.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach67.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach68.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach69.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach70.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach72.png|Percy couples to Old Slow Coach File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach73.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach74.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach75.jpg Episode File:Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes